My Bro's Are Who
by Lysha101
Summary: Emily is an orphan after a mad man killed her parents what she did not no was she has three brother join her and Rosie on adventure to find love family and happiness will she ever find her brothers
1. Chapter 1 A New Family

Chapter 1 A new family

Emily's P.O.V

?- "Emily!"

I heard my name being called from downstairs.

Emily - "Coming!"

I straightened myself up and walked downstairs. I live in a orphanage and I've been here since I was 12. I know it's strange, but I have no memories before I got here. Once I was downstairs, I saw Miss Lee; the woman that looks after us. Sitting with her was a handsome man and a pretty woman, who I was assuming was his wife.

Miss Lee - "Emily, I want you to meet Lilly and her husband James. They want to take you in and if it works after a few weeks, they will adopt you."

Lilly - "Is that alright with you?"

Emily - "Are you kidding? That sounds amazing!"

Lilly beamed and James rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

Miss Lee - "Then it's settled. Emily why don't you go and pack and say goodbye to you friends?"

Emily - "Wait! I'm honored that you wish to adopt me, but what about Rosie? I won't leave here."

James and Lilly looked puzzled.

Miss Lee - "Emily, I understand that you don't want to leave her, but I'm not sure if it will work. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Emily - "Miss Lee I can't leave Rosie! She's like a daughter to me and she thinks I'm her mother."

Miss Lee - "Then how about this, I will discuss it with them and explain the situation. But if they say no, then I'm afraid I cant let her go."

I sighed deeply, it was better than nothing.

Emily - "Okay fine."

I walked back up the stairs to and int to find my room, to find Rosie awake looking around .I walked over and picked her up.

Emily - "Hey sweetie how are you this morning?"

I know she can't talk, but I always seem to know what she is saying. With her on my hip, I pulled out my suitcase, put it on my bed and started throwing my stuff in it. When I was half way through, there was a knock at my door.

Emily - "Come In!"

The door opened and Lilly walked in.

Lilly - "Hey I just came to see if you're almost ready?"

Emily - "Yeah I'm just about done, but what about Rosie?"

Lilly - "Well sweetie, I've been told that this very beautiful little girl thinks of you as her mummy, and my husband and I would never think of splitting up a mother and child. So Rosie is welcome to come along with us.

I squealed and hugged Lilly with my free hand.

Lilly- "Now, this is might seem like a strange question, but how old are you? Miss Lee never mentioned it."

Emily - "Oh I'm 16, but most people think I'm older than that."

Lilly - "Okay well then we will have to get you enrolled in school."

Emily - "Rosie's only 6 months old! I'm not leaving her alone all day!"

Lilly - "Emily it's okay. The school in our area has childcare facilities."

Emily - "Alright, I guess that's okay. I'll just pack the last of our things and then we can go."

Lilly sat on the edge of my bed as I gathered the last of my belongings and put them in the suitcase.

Lilly - "So Emily, what do you like to do with your spare time?"

Emily - "Well I've always been into mechanics."

Lilly - "That's interesting!"

I smiled at her, getting used to the idea that I'm going to be part of her family.

Emily - "Thank you! I've always liked cars, it comes from growing up with so many boys."

She laughed at that and I smiled bigger. I was really starting to like her.

Lilly - "Anything else?"

Emily - "Well I really like music. I love to sing and I taught myself to play the piano. I also like to read."

Lilly - "Well you'll get along with James then."

I giggled and put the last o my things in my bag and closed the lid.

Emily - "Well, that's everything."

Lilly - "Okay, I'll go and put this in the car while you say goodbye."

I nodded and followed her out the door and down the stairs. Word had spread that Rosie and I were leaving, so everyone was crowded in the living room, waiting to say goodbye.

I hugged all the kids and Rosie blew them all kisses. Last of all I hugged Miss Lee, who was crying softly She kissed Rosie and rubbed my cheek. I fought back tears as I walked out to James and Lilly's car and got into the backseat. I waved to everyone as we pulled away, then laid my head back and thought about the new life that awaited me.

After 30 minutes, James turned into a driveway and I saw a nice, big house. I got out of the car and took in my new surroundings.

Lilly- Welcome to your new home honey, I'll show you around."

She put a hand on my lower back and led me through the front door.

She showed me where everything was and introduced me to everyone. Then she led me upstairs to my bedroom. I walked through the door and felt my jaw drop. My room was HUGE!

I had a plasma TV mounted on the wall opposite my kind-sized bed. There was a dvd player, surround sound and a wii complete with Guitar Hero. I saw a desk with a brand new computer as well as a couch and several bean bag chairs. I even had my own popcorn machine and candy dispenser! My room was the ultimate teen hangout!

And to top it all off, I had a giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi and not one, but 3 walk in closets!

Lilly - "So do you like it?"

Emily - "Like it? I love it! This is so epic! Thank you!"

I hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

Lilly - "Now since we weren't expecting little Rosie, she will have to stay in here with you. But we have organized for a nursery to be built over the next few days."

Emily - "I'm okay with that."

Lilly beamed at me, and Rosie babbled in my arms.

Emily - "I just have one question though and that's when's lunch?"

Lilly laughed and we walked down to the kitchen and had lunch.

Afterwards James took me to a car dealer and told me I could have any car I wanted as long as I was able to put Rosie in it. I walked around with Rosie and asked her which one she liked. We came up to a 2008-2009 black, Ford Shelby GT350.

James come over and saw me staring at it. He must have known that I was in love because he left and returned later with the keys in his hands. I stood there gawking at him and he chuckled and handed me the keys.

James - "She's all yours, but the guy said she needs some work."

Emily - "That shouldn't be a problem, I'll most likely be able to fix it."

James looked at me, clearly impressed and I smiled in return.

After all the paper work was done, Lilly took me to the mall and bought me a whole new wardrobe. By the time I was done, I was exhausted, I'm not really a shopping girl.

It was late by the time we got home, so I laid Rosie on the couch, while dinner was being served. When I was finished, I put a sleeping Rosie upstairs in my room, then went outside to tinker with my car. In a couple of hours, I had it working a good as new. I looked at the clock and saw it was still relatively early, so I decided to install the new stereo and Rosie's car seat while I was still out there.

By the time I was finished, the clock had just struck 10pm, so I decided to call it a night. I said goodnight to James and Lilly and headed up to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed beside Rosie. I kissed her head softly and fell into a dream-less sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep. I turned it off quickly, so Rosie wouldn't up. I quietly got out of be and wandered into the bathroom for a shower. I got out, dried my self and put on my black ripped skinny jeans, a purple baby doll top, a leather jacket and my black knee high boots.

I left my hair hanging down. When its wet it curls so I left it like that and I put on a bit of eye liner and mascara and then went to get Rosie ready. I put her in her little stretch jeans, her black short sleeve top and little Chuck Taylors Lilly had got her.

Once she was dressed, I got our stuff ready and walked downstairs. Both Lilly and James where sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Lilly - "Ready for your first day?"

I shrugged nervously and grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

James - "You'll be fine. Now I took the liberty of programming your GPSfor you, so you don't get lost."

I sighed in relief.

Emily - "Good, because I'm terrible with directions."

James and Lilly laughed and I looked at the clock.

Emily - "Well I'd better leave, don't want to be late."

I hugged them both and walked out to my car. I put Rosie in her car seat and got into the driver's seat. I started the engine and drove off. As I entered the parking lot, I saw lots of cars, but none like mine. I pulled into a parking spot and all eyes were suddenly on me. I groaned to myself, I really hated being the centre of attention but I guess as the new girl, it was bound to happen.

I opened the door and pulled the seat forward to get Rosie. Once I had her out, I grabbed my bag and closed the door, locking it behind me. I was heading towards the office, when a group of kids that look like the popular group walked in front of me and stopped.

? - "Hey honey, I think you got the wrong place. This is a school not a playgroup." The crowd laughed at I took a step forward.

Emily - "Well Loren, I am in the right place and I never thought I would see the day when you actually had friends. But I suppose it had been a few years since you left."

Loren - "Okay freak! How do you know my name?"

Emily - "Well sweetie, I used to look after you and the rest of the girls when Miss Lee went shopping. Now move before I tell your friends over hear that you weren't rich till about 3 years ago. Leave me alone and we will get on great."

She stalked off and her group followed her.

? - "Whoa! I've never seen anyone stand up to Loren before."

I turned around and saw a boy about my age with curly, brown hair and eyes the colour of milk chocolate. He smiled at me and extended a hand forward for me to shake.

? - "I'm Nick, Nick Jonas."

Emily - "Emily, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and he put his hands into his pockets.

Nick - "Do you need a hand finding where to go?"

Emily - "Yes, I'm looking for the office and the day care. It's my first day here and I've never been to a school this big before."

Nick - "Oh so you're the new teacher then?"

I shook my head.

Emily - "Nope I'm a student. I'm only 16."

Nick - "Oh! My apologies. Allow me to escort you to the office."

He walked off and I followed him. Soon we were joined by too more boys, who kinda looked like Nick, but older.

? - "Hey I'm Kevin and this is Joe," he said nodding to the other boy who waved and I smiled.

Kevin - "I see that you also met Nick. So what's a pretty thing like you doing teaching a bunch of kids like us?"

I laughed and he looked puzzled.

Emily - "Well Kevin, like I just told Nick ,I'm not a teacher .I'm a student and if you don't mind I need to get my schedule and head to class."

I walked into the office and I saw Janet behind the desk.

Emily - "So this is your better job?"

She looked up shocked.

Janet - "Well if I didn't know better, I'd say you looked just like a girl I used to know."

Emily - "Well then I guess I did change, because you didn't even recognize me."

Janet -"Oh sweetie look at you all grown up! And who is this little thing?"

Emily - "This is Rosie."

Janet - "Oh! I didn't know you were pregnant."

Emily - "I wasn't. Rosie was left on our door one day when Miss Lee was out shopping. I brought her inside out of the cold and she has been attached to me ever since. I'm like her mother. So hear we are. Can I get my schedule and could you show me where the day care is."

Janet - "Of course sweetie. What last name is it under?"

Emily - "Pierce."

Janet - "Oh so, you're the wonderful child Lilly has been bragging about."

I laughed and she handed me my schedule.

Janet - "And the day care is down the hall to the left."

Emily - "Thank you."

I walked down the hall, dropped Rosie off and went to find my homeroom. I found it with no trouble and walked in. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I blushed slightly which wasn't like me at all.

Teacher - "You must be Emily Pierce."

I nodded and closed the door.

Teacher - "I'm Mrs Webster. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I nodded and faced everybody.

Emily - "Hi my name Emily. I'm sixteen and I was an orphan until yesterday. Now you can say what you want about be, but I'm proud of who I am. I'm not that much different from the rest of you, I just had a different childhood. "

I finished my little speech and sat down. Then as if nothing ever happened, the room erupted with mindless chatter. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my art book. Suddenly I saw a shadow over my work. I looked up and there was Nick looking at me.

Emily - "Hi."

Nick - "Hey. Where's the kid you had this morning?"

Emily - "In the day care. And FYI, she's not actually mine, she was left on the front steps one night and I brought her inside. She's been attached to me ever since."

Nick - "Why didn't you mention that?"

Emily - "You never asked."

He laughed and then the bell echoed through the room

Nick - "Emily wait! What class do you have now?

I got out my schedule and checked.

Emily - "um I have PE. Why?"

Nick - "Well that's with Joe. I'll get him to show you where it is. Joe!"

Joe came over to us and waved at me.

Joe - "What's up Nick?"

Nick - "Emily had PE with you now, can you show her where it is so she doesn't get lost?"

Joe - "Sure. Come on it's this way. Hey where's the baby you had this morning?"

Emily - "Ask Nick he'll tell you."

We walked into the gym and the whole class stopped to look at us.

Emily - "Great the only girl in a class full of boys," I mutter to myself.

Gym teacher - "Listen up fellas, here's the deal. We have a new student joining us today make him feel welcome."

I cleared my throat and the teacher looked up.

Gym teacher - "Yes miss? Can I help you?"

Emily - "Well sir I think Janet stuffed up, because I ain't no dude and this is my first class."

Gym Teacher - "Well then I'll have to cheek that out. Wait, you called Janet by her first name most people do not know that. How do you?"

Emily - "Well I'm ashamed Uncle Rick."

Rick - "What did you call me?"

Emily - "Well Janet is your wife and she is my Aunt, so technically that makes you my uncle."

He looked at me curiously.

Rick - "What's your name kid?"

Emily - "Well it was Emily Lee, but now it Emily Pierce."

He looked shocked and came over to hug me.

Rick - "Em! I'm so sorry sweetie you're just so grown up since I last saw you."

He held me at arms length and got a good look at me.

Emily - "Yup and a lot has changed since then. I'm with a trial family now and it looks like I might be finally getting adopted."

Rick - "Good for you Em! You deserve a good family after all you've been through."

Emily - "Thanks."

Just then Joe spoke up and asked if we could get back to the lesson. Uncle Rick was surprised about how well I could keep up with the guys. I told him it came from growing up with so many boys in the orphanage. He chuckled and then split us up into pairs for weight lifting. I got paired with Joe and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Like Uncle Rick, Joe was pleasantly surprised when I could bench as much as him.

Joe - "Impressive! You're not like many girls around here. You're...different."

I sat up and glared at him.

Emily - "What? You mean I'm not a stuck up snob who struts around the school like she owns the place."

Joe - "No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you're not afraid to be yourself. And you don't care what anyone thinks about you."

Emily - "Well I guess being on my own for so long as made me realise that my opinion is the only one that matters. If someone doesn't like who I am, than they're not worth my time."

Joe grinned and I noticed he had a really nice smile and a great body to for that matter. I was about to say something to him, but just as I opened my mouth, the bell rang.

Joe - "Would you like me to walk you to your next class."

I grinned and stood up.

Emily - "I would really like that."

We grabbed our bags, said bye to Uncle Rick and walked out the doors to my next class.

As I walked down the halls with Joe, I noticed that everyone was whispering and watching me. I felt myself getting angry, but I calmed down because I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. I couldn't put James and Lilly through that.

Once we reached the classroom, Joe and I parted ways, but he also invited me to sit with him and his brothers at lunch.

Emily - "I'd really like that. Thanks."

He flashed a smile at me and walked off, leaving me to encounter a classroom full of strangers by myself. The lesson was just bearable I was lucky to make it through it. Everyone was staring at me and whispering. If I weren't living with James and Lilly, I would have done something.

When the lunch bell rang, I bolted out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. I dumped my books in my locker and picked up Rosie, so I could spend some time with her. Then we headed out to my car because I did not want to sit in the cafeteria.

As I was halfway across the parking lot, I was stopped again by the group of kids from this morning.

? - "Oh look it's the slut that got knocked up."

? - "I could so nail her another."

? - "No wonder her parents gave her up."

I and was not surprised to see Loran there. I was furious at her, because she knew that the only reason my parents left, was to protect me. She was one of my only friends at the orphanage and we told each other everything. Then when she got adopted she decided to turn on me. A part or me wanted to rip her throat out, but another part just wanted my friend back. I felt tear start to form.

Loran - "Oh look she's going to cry, how pathetic."

Her "friends" laughed along with her and I controlled my tears long enough to choke out words.

Emily - "Hey Loran !"

She looked up at me and everyone stopped talking to see what I had to say.

Loran - "What?"

Emily - "You know I'm not the only one whose parents left. Up till three years ago, you were just like me. Living in that orphanage. Or did you forget us when that nice rich family took you in? Because I remember that up till then I was your family. So don't go saying stuff you know nothing about. Because I know a whole lot of stuff that you don't wont getting out. Now leave me alone!"

i left her with a horrified look on her face and walked over to my car. I laid a sleeping Rosie in her car seat and sat in the passenger side. I finished my lunch and was about to go and throw the rubbish away when I saw Kevin, Joe and Nick walking towards me.

Nick - "Hey Emily!"

Emily - "Sup guys?"

Joe - "Not much, just chilling."

Emily - "Oh so your life is exciting as mine."

The guys chuckled and Kevin sat on the hood of my car.

Kevin - "Hey Emily, did you say something to Loran?"

Emily - "Yeah why?"

I really didn't feel like talking about her now, I was still hurting about what she said.

Joe - "Because everyone is talking about you and her apparently getting into some sort of bitch fight."

I sighed and shook my head.

Emily - "We didn't have a bitch fight. I just had a go at her because she mentioned that my parents left me. So I stood up to her and said some things that she didn't want to hear."

Nick - "Wait! You told off miss picture perfect, prissy pants Loran?"

I folded my arms and grinned proudly.

Emily - "Yep."

Nick - "I love this girl!"

Kevin - "Yeah it's about time someone out that girl in her place."

Joe - "So many people have tried to stand up to her and failed miserably. How did you do it?"

Emily - "Let's just say I know some stuff about her that she wouldn't want spread around the school."

Joe - "Ah."

I nodded and looked at Rosie who was still sleeping soundly.

Kevin - "Hey Em, what do you have this afternoon?"

Emily - "Auto shop and music."

Joe - "Awesome! You have Auto Shop with Nick and I and music with all three of us."

Emily - "Great! That means there will be people who will actually be nice to me."

Kevin - "Don't take it personally, most people here are jerks."

Emily - "You're telling me."

I looked at my watch, then picked up my bag and a still sleeping Rosie.

Emily - "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get Rosie back to the day care and then find the Auto Shop class without getting lost."

Nick - "Well then allow us to escort you."

Emily - "Aw, what gentlemen."

We dropped Rosie off and then headed of to class, encountering stares and comments in the process.

Joe - "See what we meant about everyone being jerks?"

Emily - "Yep."


	2. Chapter 2 Class's

Chapter 2 class

Disclaimer: i don't own the Jonas brothers but i do Emily and Rosie

{song angel of darkness written by Alex c Yasmin K}

When I walked into the workshop with Joe and Nick, I saw about 13 guys heads snap up and stare.

? - "Yeah finally! A babe in shop class!"

Joe - "Back off Mark, she's not interested."

Mark - "I wasn't asking you."

He pressed himself up close to me and whispered in my ear.

Mark - "Hey baby, you wanna ditch and disappear behind the science gym?"

He slapped me on the butt and I grabbed his 'area.'

Emily - "Come onto me again and I'm plucking grapes."

Then I looked down and smirked.

Emily - "Or in your case raisins."

I heard Joe and Nick snigger and I smiled at them.

Emily - "Got it?"

Mark - "Yep," he whimpered.

Emily - "Okay."

I let go and he waddled over to his friends, still in intense pain.

Nick - "Alright Emily! That was awesome!"

Joe - "Yeah, remind me never to get on the bad side of you."

Emily - "Thanks for your approval gentlemen. I hate guys like that, they make me sick."

Joe - "Yeah well Mark's a tool anyway, he had it coming to him."

I chuckled and changed into my overalls. It was just like in gym, the teacher couldn't believe that I knew more about cars then some of the guys. I was also the only one who could figure out an engine problem that no one could seem to fix.

Teacher - "I'm very impressed Emily!"

Emily - "Thank you sir."

Teacher - "Since there's only ten minutes to go, why don't you clean up and have some free time?"

Emily - "Thank you."

I washed my hands and face and shimmied out of my overalls and stuffed them back into my bag. Then I sat down, got out my songbook and a pencil and began to write.

Angel of Darkness

By Emily Pierce

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind and I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on deep in the night

Time to pray down on your knees

You can't hide from me

Etern the light

Until my last breath I will fight

(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has fallen in paradise

But we'll be strong

And we will fight

Against the creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

I finished as the bell rang and I headed off to music with Joe and Nick. I was holding my songbook in front of me as I walked in, trying to find the music I can put it to. I walked in and sat up the back with the boys. I pulled out my music book and a pencil and try to put music on my page but had no luck.

I saw a shadow fall on the page and saw Nick looking at what I was doing.

Emily - "Can I help you?"

Nick - "Watcha working on?"

Emily - "Just a song."

Kevin - "You write songs?"

I jumped as Kevin sat down next to me.

Emily - "Yeah I do, I've always done it."

Joe - "That's so cool! We write songs to. We'll have to play for each other one day."

Emily - "Maybe, but not until I finish this one."

Nick - "Awesome! Can't wait."

At that moment the teacher walked in and I dropped the pencil I was holding. The person teaching the class is the person I hate most.

Nick - "Emily are you okay?"

Emily - "No. I have a bad history with our teacher ."

Bad history is an understatement. He's the man that killed my parents. All my memories come flooding back so fast that my head starts to spin. Before I knew it, I had grabbed my stuff and was walking up to the front of the classroom

Teacher - "Can I help you?"

I didn't answer. Instead I balled my hand up into a fist and I swung, breaking his nose.

Emily - "That's for killing my parents."

I kicked him a couple of times for good measure and walked out, with the boys hot on my heels asking me what was going on. I kept walking and didn't stop until I reached the office.

Emily - "Janet I need to be moved out of music."

Janet - "What happened?"

She saw the tear that was about to spill over and came over to hug me.

Janet - "Sweetie you love music! Why do you want to move out of it?"

I whispered in her ear that the teacher killed my parents.

Janet - "Okay well how about you take the rest of the afternoon off and I'll see what I can do about music?"

Emily - "Thanks."

I walked out of the office and down the hall to go and get Rosie. As I rounded the corner, I saw Kevin, Joe and Nick all waiting for answers.

Kevin - "Okay spill! why did you hit the teacher?"

Emily - "Personal reasons."

I tried to push past them, but Joe stopped me.

Joe - "Em talk to us. You can trust us."

Emily - "Joe, I can't. It's too painful."

And with that I walked past them and went to pick up Rosie. I gave her a big hug, thanked the teacher and headed to my car.

I strapped Rosie into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. I began to sob and called Lilly, explaining what happened and that I would be home early. I hung up with her, buckled my seatbelt and drove home, crying the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Warring this chapter has a high level of violence not approprite for readers under 10

Emily's P.O.V

When I got home Lilly was outside waiting. I got Rosie out and handed her to Lilly.

Emily - "Do you mind watching her I'm to angry. I'm scared I might lash out at her."

I stroked Rosie's head and Lilly gave me a sympathetic look.

Lilly - "Of course! But where are you going to go?"

Emily - "The gym near the orphanage. The instructor there knows how to help cool me down when I'm like this. I'll be back later."

I got in my car and drove away.

Lilly's P.O.V

I'm worried about Emily. Janet from school called, telling me that someone from Emily's past turned up and that she was coming home. So when she called, I knew that she would be here soon. I went outside she pulled up and gave me Rosie. She told me to watch her, then drove off again. I'm worried that she could end up hurting herself.

Emily's P.O.V

It wasn't a complete lie. The instructor did know how to help. It was by letting me fight it off in the cage. So as I pulled up, a bunch of guys looked over to see who was driving. When I stepped out they all laughed.

? - "Sweety!" one yells.

? - "I think you got the wrong place. Only men and boys are allowed here."

I walked past them and into the gym. Tools, I thought to myself.

Emily - "Hey Ron, is Jimmy in?"

Ron - "Hey Em. Yeah he's in his office. Go right in."

I walked over to Jimmy's office and knocked. The door opened and a very tired and sick - looking Jimmy was standing there.

Emily - "Uh, hey there Jimmy are you okay man?"

Jimmy - "It's just the flu Em. Why are you here? Miss Lee said that you where thinking of accepting this adoption."

Emily - "I really like it there, but I need to get my anger out. I hit one of my teachers today and now I remembered why my parents left me at the orphanage. Funny thing is, the teacher that I hit killed my mum and dad and I'm so mad! I was scared I might lash out at Rosie or my new family! Please can I fight?"

Jimmy - "Sure thing! But you know the house rules. I'll spot you the entry fee and you can keep what you make once you give back my grand."

Emily - "Okay thanks."

Jimmy - "Go get ready and I'll find some one to fight you."

He walked away and I remembered something.

Emily - "Hey Jimmy?"

He turned around with a "what's up" look on his face.

Emily - "Those dicks at the door do they fight?"

He looked confused.

Jimmy - "Yeah why?"

Emily - "Well they pissed me off before. So I wanted to see if one of them would fight me."

I turned on my heel and walked off to my change room. That's also a place for me to warm up. .

Jimmy's P.O.V

I walked out to see Ron to find out if her knew which guys Em was talking about.

Jimmy - "Hey Ron! Do you know which fighters where yelling at Em when she got here?"

He thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

Ron - "Yeah, I think it was Sam and his crew. Why is she fighting tonight?"

I nodded and he sighed.

Ron - "Just make sure she's okay."

Jimmy - "Always do big man, always do."

I walked back in and up to Sam and his crew. They looked up at me as I approached them.

Jimmy - "Hey boys! I've got a fighter that wants to fight one of you. Any takers?"

Sam - I'll fight him Sam."

I grinned slyly, he had no idea what he was in for.

Jimmy - "Fine. Get ready, you go on in 5. Plus this fight is a grand to fight. House rules you, got it?"

And with that I walked off, laughing silently to myself.

Sam's P.O.V

This fighter has got to be mad asking to fight me or my crew! We're the best of the best around here. Well besides Jimmy's house champ, which I'm yet to meet. But this new guy is dead meat!

Emily's P.O.V

By the time Jimmy returned, I was warmed up and eager to fight.

Jimmy - "Sweetie I know you're the house champ, but these guys aren't far from your level. Please just be careful! For me, Rosie and this new Family! By the way, where do they think you are?"

Emily - "The gym," I said grinning cheekily. He smiled in return.

Jimmy - "Great! Be ready in 5 okay?"

He walked out to get the fight started and I stood in front of the mirror to prepare myself. A few minutes later, I could hear Jimmy warming up the crowd.

Jimmy - "Ladies and gentlemen! You're in for a treat tonight! We have a special guest fighter! One known to many of you as the house champ!

I heard the crowd go wild and then Jimmy continued.

Jimmy - "So tonight the house rules are being held up. so bets are a grand a piece and you know the fighter gets it all to put to charity. So lets bring out our fighters! Once in the cage, you cant get out till one is dead or out cold! So our first fighter is Sam from the dark side crew!

I heard the crowd cheer for Sam and I smirked to myself.

Jimmy - "And our other fighter is from the night markers please welcome Emily!"

Hear we go I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and left the room. I walked out and into the cage. The door is shut. I know never to look up till it's locked. Most guys run from a girl.

Jimmy - "Okay folks, the door's locked. Place your bets."

I heard murmuring and the rustling of notes.

Jimmy - "Okay no more bets?" In that case, fighters get ready! On the bell!"

I get into position and heard Sam whisper to me.

Sam - "Still wanna do this man?"

I grab my hair, placed it in a ponytail and looked up.

Emily - "Yes, yes I do how about you?"

I saw a look of shock wash over Sam's face.

Sam - "Wait! You're a girl I was told I'm fighting the house champ! Not some school girl!"

Just then, the bell rang and we started to fight. I let him make the first move. I blocked and punched him in the stomach. I kicked his leg out from under him and had him on the ground. I knelt on him and started to punch him in the face over and over and over. Eventually he was out cold and I still kept hitting him. I was finally pulled of by Ron.

Ron - "Emily stop! You don't want to kill him!"

I blinked and looked down. Oh god! I had a picture of my parents killer in my brain and must have just thought it was him!

Emily - "Please let him be okay."

Ron helped me up and took me to my room.

Ron - "What happened out there? I've never once seen you lose control like that!"

I looked up at him and felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

Emily - "My parent's killer is my music teacher and I'm scared of what might happen."

Ron gave me a sympathetic look and held out his arms. I felt into them and began to sob. After a while, Jimmy walked in and saw me crying. He was at my side immediately and I could tell he was concerned

Jimmy - "Emily he's fine! No harm done!"

I turned to him and wiped my eyes. He gave me a sad look and rubbed my shoulder.

Jimmy - "You should head home. I'll give the money to Miss Lee. That's still your charity isn't it?"

I nodded and Ron took me to my car. On the way I was approached by one of Sam's crew members.

? - "Hey. Sorry about what we said. It was wrong and we wanted to let you know Sam's alright."

I smiled and waved.

Emily - "Bye," I whispered and they walked away.

I got to my car, said good-night to Rob and headed home. It's been about 3 hours since I left and its now dark outside. I got home and walked in. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, then into the lounge. I was shocked to find not just Lilly and James, but Janet, Rick and the Jonas boys as well. But they didn't notice that I was there.

Lilly - "Where could she be? I'm worried what if she's hurt or worse?"

James - "Lilly don't worry! She can take care of her self. She just needs to cool off."

Emily - "Hi."

Every one looked up and Rick noticed my lack of clothing and few marks. He shook his head.

Rick - "Should of known that's where she'd be," he muttered under his breath."

Emily - "What's everybody doing here?"

Lilly - "I called them when you didn't come back and these boys came round after school to see you. We've all been waiting for you to get back! Now where have you been young lady? I'm waiting!"

Emily - "I went to the gym like I told you and I kind lost track of time. I'm sorry."

I heard Rick clear his throat and I looked at him.

Rick - "Emily may I have a word with you outside?"

I nodded and walked out to wait for him. I heard him shut the door and he walked over to me.

Rick - "How stupid are you?! That place almost cost you your life and you go back?! What's wrong with you?! If you wanted to fight, you need to come to me. Not go off on your own and see Jimmy! I know he's a good guy, but it's just... that stupid cage is going to be your death one day!"

He sighed and calmed down before continuing.

Rick - "I guess I cant stop you. But next time at least tell somebody."

He went back inside and I sighed deeply. It's true. It did almost cost me my life, but it's the only place that I can let it go. I stood outside for a while, just thinking, before heading back into the house. I went and sat on the floor and the boys looked at me strangely. Eventually Nick came over and sat beside me.

Nick - "Where did you really go?" He whispered.

I stiffened suddenly and my muscles twitched, telling me I needed a hot bath.

Emily - "Lilly? Is it ok if the boys come upstairs to my room?"

She nodded.

Lilly - "That's fine with me, as long as there's no funny business."

We chuckled and stumbled upstairs. Once in my room, I quietly got changed in to my two piece and walked to the bathroom. I told them to follow me and they did. I closed the door, dropped my towel and looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. Sam had managed to get a hit or two on me, which I hadn't felt. I walked over to the jacuzzi and slid in gently. The hot water made my muscles relax and I instantly felt better.

The guys came over and sat on the side of the jacuzzi, they stared at me questioningly, before Joe broke the awkward silence.

Joe - "Emily, what happened today and this afternoon? Please tell us?"

I looked up and saw their faces. It killed me to keep it from them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Emily - "Joe, I...I can't."

Nick - "Well how about we tell you a secret no one knows about us? If we trust you enough to let you know, then you should trust us enough to help you."

I thought for a minute before facing the three of them.

Emily - "Fine. You first and then I'll tell you."

Kevin took a deep breath and then launched into the story.

Kevin - "Okay. Well when I was 10, Joe was 9 and Nick was 8, we lost our parents. They where murdered. The murderer was apparently looking for a little girl, but mum and dad had only ever had us three boys."

Emily- "Oh I'm sorry! I know how it feels to lose the people you love."

They looked up and me and I looked down.

Joe - "You do?"

I nodded and told them my sad tale.

Emily - "But first, lets start with where I was. I was at a fight rink down town. I was in a cage match."

I saw a look of shock on the guys faces, but I ignored them.

Emily - "As for this afternoon, the music teacher killed my parents when I was 8, but there's more to it than that. When I was born, my parents couldn't keep me because someone wanted me dead. So mum and dad gave me to Miss Lee. A young lady who was opening an orphanage."

I felt tears form in my eyes again and I wiped them away quickly.

Emily - "My parents would come see me once or twice a month and help Miss Lee with money. Then on my 8th birthday, they were coming to take me to meet there older kids, when the police arrived instead. Miss Lee was told that they had both been shot and that it was probably the same guy who was after me. They told me I needed to be brave and help find the man that killed my parents."

I felt more tears form and they started to roll down my cheeks. I felt Nick wipe them away and I grabbed his hand.

Emily - "Apparently the guy that killed them, took the invite Miss Lee had sent to them, telling them where I was. A couple of hours later, this man turned up wanting to adopted me and asked if he could take me for ice-cream. It's common for kids to go out like this so, I went with him. But when we reached the school two blocks, he took out a gun."

I heard the boys gasp and Nick gripped my hand tighter. By now my tears were flowing freely and I was struggling to keep calm.

Emily - "He told me that it's my fault that they were dead. It took only a moment for him to load the gun, but that's all I needed and I took off running. When I heard the gun shot I knew I had to keep moving. I got back to the door and banged on it. Miss Lee opened it to find me scared and shaking. I told her what happened and she got me inside quickly."

I felt myself start to shake and my tears were coming faster.

Emily - "When I was inside, the police where as well and they noticed that I was bleeding. I was taken to the hospital and they told everyone I had been shot. They removed the bullet and I was fine. But they caught the guy hiding in the school and I had to point him out in the room with one way glass. He was sent to prison, but I guess he was released."

Kevin - "How do you know?"

I turned to face him.

Emily - "Because he's our music teacher."

I began to sob and the next thing I knew, the three boys are all in the water hugging me.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V

The moment I got to school, Nick and his brothers where by my side. Nick got Rosie out and handed her to me. As we walked towards the school I heard whispers ( I cant believe she hit a teacher I herd that he wants to press charges ) Great just what I need! I dropped Rosie off at the Day Care and headed to the office to see Janet, the boys still on my heels.

I walked through the door and saw the principal waiting.

Principal - "Emily, a word if you don't mind?"

I nodded and follow him in, the boys went to follow me but I stopped them.

Emily - "I'll be fine. Go to class. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Joe - "But Em - "

I held up a hand to silence him.

Emily - "No buts, I'm a big girl. Now leave before I do to you, what I did to Mark yesterday."

All three of them ran off with their hands covering their "area."

I laughed and then entered the office. Once the doors were closed, I saw him there waiting. I moved over to the far corner and slid to the ground shaking. I needed to be as far away from him as possible. The Principal saw me and came over.

Principal - "We need to talk about you hitting the teacher yesterday."

He saw that I noticed that I was shaking and gave me a strange look.

Principal - "Why are you scared of me?"

I looked up and tried to make words come out of my mouth.

Emily - "Not you sir, but him."

I gestured towards the music teacher.

Principal - "Okay, up you get."

He extended a hand and I took it. I stood up slowly and he led me over to a seat in fron of his desk. Unfortunately he is sitting next to me. I was still shaking, I was absolutely terrified.

Principal - "I've talked your music teacher into not pressing charges Emily, but you still need to explain why you did it."

I took a deep breath and looked up.

Emily - "I hit him because he killed my parents and shot me! He deserved it!"

Music Teacher - "Okay miss listen up! That's the second time you called me a murderer. I want proof!"

I glared at him and if I were a lion or a tiger, I'd be growling right now.

Emily - "You want proof? How's this?"

I lifted up my shirt to show him the scar from where I was shot 8 years ago.

Emily - "I would have died if the police had not hit you!"

I fell to the floor crying hysterically.

Music Teacher - "Oh now I get it."

Emily - "Glad you do," I said evilly

Music Teacher - "Well now you need to know my side of the story."

Emily - "If I must."

Music Teacher - "I'm not my father. I may look identical to him, but I'm not. I'm sorry he killed your parents and almost killed you. But he is still locked away."

I looked up in shock.

Emily - "Wait your dad as in - "

Music Teacher - "Yes. The woman your parents put away was pregnant and my dad wanted revenge for them hurting her. But in fact, they saved her. He was beating her abusing her."

I turned to him, I felt so guilty for hitting him, when it was actually his father.

Emily - "I'm so sorry I hit you. It's just... I had built a wall blocking out everything to do with that day and when I saw you, everything came flooding back."

Music Teacher - "Hey its okay. I know how it feels. So how about you come back to my class and let me help you? The song you wrote was not that bad."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

Emily - "Wait! What song?"

Music Teacher - "The one you dropped on your way out."

Emily - "Oh."

We talked for another five minutes and then I left the office. As soon as they saw me, the brothers where at my side in seconds.

Emily - "What did I tell you guys?"

Kevin - "Em, we're your friends. And as much as we like our "areas" to remain untouched, we needed to make sure that you were okay."

Nick - "It's what friends do."

I smiled and hugged them all at once.

Emily - "You guys are the best."

They hugged me tight and then Joe spoke up:

Joe - "So our "baby makers" are safe?"

I smirked, but they couldn't see.

Emily - "For now."

They let me go and backed away slightly.

I laughed and heard the office door open once more. I saw Mr. Wayne walk out. As he left I whispered one word:

Emily - "Sorry"

As he walked past I was handed a piece of paper. I looked at the sheet of paper and on it was my song Slow Me Down. I wrote this when I was eight and I had just been shot. My life was going way to fast for me.

I rushing and racing

And running in circles

Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose

Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning

Getting nowhere

My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic

Pace of the world

I just wish I could stop it

Try to appear like I've got it together

I'm falling apart

Save me

Somebody take my hand, and lead me

Slow me down

Don't let love pass me by

Just show me how

'Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down

Don't let me live a lie

Before my life fly's by

I need you to slow me down

Sometimes I fear that I might dissapear

In the blur of fast forward I faulter again

Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep

I'm getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection

Passed me while I wasn't paying attention

Tired of rushing, racing and running

I'm falling apart

Tell me

Oh won't you take my hand and lead me

Slow me down

Don't let love pass me by

Just show me how

'Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down

Don't let me live a lie

Before my life flys by

I need you to slow me down

Just show me

I need you to slow me down

The noise of the world is getting me caught up

Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it

Just need to breathe, somebody please

Slow me down

I saw nick looking over my shoulder and quickly put it away.

Nick's P.O.V

I saw Mr. Wayne hand Emily a piece of paper and her eyes scanned it. I saw her facial expression change and I wondered what it was. I looked over and saw that it was a song. I wonder where she got it. She noticed me looking and quickly put it away.

Emily's P.O.V

I looked at the clock I've only missed 5 minutes of my first class, so I said good bye to the boys and headed off. I walked into class and I was jumped on by a bunch of boys. I looked up and Sam and his boys where there.

Emily - "You're okay!"

Uncle Rick looked over shaking his head.

Emily - "SORRY!"

I walked over at sat on the floor near Joe and Sam.

Emily - "So what are we doing today?"

Rick - "Well with what's been going on lately, I think mock fights."

Emily - "Awesome!"

Rick - "Okay boys, someone needs to fight Em. But know this, she is not what she seems."

Sam - "I will and don't worry I know what she's capable off."

Rick - "Okay then, Em go and get ready, Sam you warm up."

I got up off the floor and walked to into the change rooms. I changed into my Black shorts and my red Sports Bra. I left the room and went over to the mat. Sam walked over and we faced each other.

Emily - "Are you ready for this?


	5. Chapter 5

Sam- "Bring it on"...

Classes passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. I ate with Kevin Joe and Nick and we just talked about nothing. Just as the bell rung to signal the start of class, they guys were called to the office. We exchanged confused glances and they left, while I dawdled off to class.

Joe's P.O.V

As I entered the office with my brothers, I couldn't help but feel slightly confused. We were lead into the Principal's office and I became even more confused, as there was a strange guy sitting there.

Principal- "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Mr. Black. He was a friend of your parents and has a letter for you."

I lowered my brows as Kevin was handed an envelope.

Kevin - "Sir, how is it that we never knew this letter existed until today?"

Principal- "I'm sorry, but we where under specific instructions not to give it to you until today."

The three of us exchanged glances, before shaking hands with the Principal and exiting the room. We had been givin the period off to read the letter, which could only mean that it contained something important. We sat down on the grass out the front of the school and stared at the envelope for a few minutes. The handwritting seemed so familiar, but I could not figure out where I had seen it before.

Nick - "Are you guys as freaked out by this as I am?"

Kevin - "Oh yeah."

I nodded at my brothers and stared at the hand writting again. I took a small breathe before uttering my question.

Joe - "Should we open it."

We gazed at each other before nodding. Kevin carefully began to tug at the seal and pulled out a single piece of paper, the same shade of off-yellow as the envelope. Kevin took a deep breathe and read it aloud.

_Our special boys…_

_If you are reading this, it means that your mother and I have been called to God. We're so sorry that it had to end this way, we never meant for it to happen. But there is something that we need you to know. You boys have a sister. Her name is Emily Skye Jonas and she is Nick's twin sister. Now I can imagine that you are shocked, but you need to understand something._

_When the twins were born, we were told that the girl wouldn't make it. Your mother was heartbroken, so she never spoke of her. But later we found out that she had survived, so we devoted our days to finding her and we did. That's where we were heading. We were going to bring her home to her family. But as you can probably tell, we never got that chance.  
>So this is what we ask of you, our sons. Find your sister and bring her home. Look out for her and take care of her, I know you will. We have enclosed photos in with this letter, as well as the address of her orphanage. Treat her well boys, she has had a hard life.<em>

_We're so sorry that we never got to tell you this in person, but God decided that it was our time. But know that we will always be with you and we will always love you.  
>Love Mum and Dad xoxoxo<em>

Joe's P.O.V

Kevin finished reading the letter and looked up at Nick and I. We were all in a state of shock. I repeated my father's words in my head and let them sink in. I had a sister, I had a baby sister. I couldn't believe that they never told us. The air was thin and then finally Kevin spoke.

Kevin - "I can't believe we have a sister."

Nick - "I can't believe I have a twin!"

Joe - "Yeah as if one of you wasn't bad enough."

Kevin slapped me over the back of the head and I pouted while I rubbed it. We went silent again. It was one of those awkward silences, because we were still processing what we had just read.

Nick - "What do we do guys?"

Kevin - "We find her. Just like Mum and Dad wanted us to. We have to honor their final wish."

Joe - "I agree."

Nick nodded and I thought of something.

Joe - "Kevin can I see the letter for a sec?"

He handed it to me and I read it over again. When I did, something jumped out at me.

Joe - "Guys?"

They looked up at me curiously.

Joe - "You don't think... it could be..."

Kevin - "What are you on about little brother?"

Joe - "Emily!"

Kevin looked confused, but Nick seemed to catch on.

Nick - "Wait! Emily as in... our friend Emily?!"

Kevin - "Joe are you sure?"

Joe - "Think about it! The name's match, she's your age, she lost her parents around the same time that we did and I bet you any money that if we asked her what her birthday was, it would be the same as Nick's!"

I watched the gears tick inside their brains. Finally Kevin spoke.

Kevin - "Joe... I think you're right. I think Emily may be our sister."

I nodded at him, I had a hunch telling me that I was right.

Nick - "Well what are we waiting for?! We have to find her and tell her!"

Kevin - "Wait dude! We can't just waltz up to her and tell her that she's our sister! She wouldn't believe us!"

Joe - "Kev's right, we have to break it to her gently."

Nick huffed and sat back down. We spent the rest of the period discussing how we should break the news to Em. Finally when the bell rang for last period, we figured out the perfect way to tell her. We rushed through the halls, eager to find Emiy and tell her our news. As we rounded the corner, we heard a beautiful voice floating out of the music room.

The three of us slowly approached the door and were shocked to see Emily sitting at the piano. I didn't know she could sing! Nick and I went to walk in, but Kevin held out his arms to stop us. We stood there and listened to her play and sing. Suddenly she stopped and opened her mouth...


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's P.O.V

I got out of Auto shop early. I was worried when Nick and Joe didn't turn up, so I'm in the music room on my own. I sat down at the piano and started to play the music to my song Slow Me Down, when the door opened. I looked up and there stood Mr. Black. He would always come to visit me when I was little. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

Emily – "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Black- "Well Em, I have a letter from your parents."

I felt my mouth drop and my legs start to shake. He put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

Mr Black – "Now before you ask how I knew them, your mum was like a little sister to me we lived next door as kids. One day she came to me and handed me this. She said that if something should happen to her, that I was to give you this."

He handed me an old, yellowing envelope. I felt tears forming in my eyes and Mr Black spoke again.

Mr Black – "But when I went to give it to you, you had been taken into a family and I didn't want to ruin that for you. You deserve a family."

I felt the tears form in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Mr Black kissed my head and left the room. I stared at the letter in my hand, but I didn't open it. Instead I put it in my bag and went back to the piano. I placed my fingers on the keys and picked up from where I had left off. When I was almost at the end, I noticed three shadows by the door. I knew it was the boys. I waited for them to walk in, but they didn't. They just stood there listening. Eventually I gave up and stopped playing.

Emily – "IF YOU BOYS WANTED TO LISTEN, ALL YOU HAD TO WAS ASK!"

They rushed in at once and surrounded me.

Kevin – "Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?!"

I flinched as he yelled. That's why people don't know. They make a big deal out of it.

Nick - "Is that the song Mr. Wayne gave you? And where did he find it? I've never heard it before"

My eyes widened. How did he know about that?

Emily- "Yes Mr. Wayne gave it to me. And you've never heard it before, because it's an original. Written by me. I dropped it yesterday when I hit him."

Joe- "Well it's really good. How come you don't sing more openly?"

Emily- "Because I chose not to okay?"

I picked up my bag and rushed over to Mr. Wayne, who had just returned to the room.

Emily- "Do you mind if I go home early? I'm not in the mood for music and I got a letter that I would really like to read."

Mr. Wayne- "If I say yes, you have to promise to come and see me tomorrow at lunch. I really would like to help you get some confidence."

I nodded at him and he gave me a note to give to Aunt Janet. I went and collected Rosie from day care, before going to the office and giving Janet the note.

Janet – "What is it with that music class? You never seem to be there, yet you love it so much."

I shrugged at her and signed out before turning to leave. As I did, Rosie was taken from me and I was grabbed by two pairs of arms. I let my instincts take over and within a few minutes, all three attackers where on the floor and Rosie was in my arms. I looked down to see who it was, I saw Nick, Kevin and Joe.

Emily – "Serves them right," I thought to myself, before stalking out to my car.

I drove home and as I pulled up, Lilly walked out. She had a "what happened?" look on her face. I got out of the car all happy and the look changed. I laughed and asked Lilly to watch Rosie, while I did my homework. I walked upstairs in my room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I sat down on my bed and put my bag beside me. I pulled out the letter and open it slowly. As soon as I read the first line, tears sprung in my eyes.  
><em><br>To our precious baby girl…_

_I honestly can't believe we finally found you. That's what makes writing this letter so hard, because knowing that you might have to read it, means that we never got to meet you. It means we never got to tell you that you have a family. But you do sweetheart. You have a family that consists of two loving parents, who never gave up looking for you. You also have three older brothers, one of which happens to be your twin._

_Now I know this will probably be a lot to take in. And it's wrong that you had to find it out in a letter, when your parents should have told it to you. But I want you to know that we love you honey. We always have and we always will._

_I also want you to know that giving you up was the hardest decision your father and I have ever faced. We never wanted to do it, but we were told that the chances of you surviving were slim. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my daughter, so we left you at the hospital and took your brother home. Then we received a call telling us that you had survived and I was over-joyed. Your father and I spend the duration of our days searching for you and we finally found you. But tragically we were taken from you. But I want you to know that you were always in my heart and that I'll always be watching over you._

_So take care my beautiful Emily Skye. Enjoy life and have fun. After all, you only get to live your life once. And also don't be too harsh on your brothers if they go all protective on you. They only want what's best for you. Plus their males, they think they know everything, but sometimes they need a female to straighten them out._

_I wish I could have got to see you a least once, but remember that we love you and we know that you'll grow to be a strong, beautiful woman._

_Signed your loving parents xoxoxo  
><em>  
>By the time I got to the bottom I was sobbing hysterically. I had a family. They loved me and they never stopped looking for me. I have two older brothers and a twin. And I may never meet them! I sobbed for around five minutes before calming down.<br>I pulled out my homework and completed it in half and hour. I walked out just as Lilly was putting Rosie in her nursery.

Emily – "Lilly!"

She turned to face me and smiled.

Lilly – "What's up honey?"

Emily – "I was wondering if you had any musical instruments?"

She grinned and led me to a room. The words Music Room were written on the door. I opened it and was shocked at what I saw. I ran over to the baby grand piano in the corner and sat down, totally forgetting that Lilly was standing there. I lifted the lid and randomly start to play. When I finished, I heard Lilly suck in a breath.

Lilly – "Wow! That was beautiful! Why didn't you mention that you could play?"

Emily- "Because people make a big deal out of it," I said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

After School

**Nicks POV**

Nick – "Kev, Joe. I wanna go see Emily by myself."

Kevin – "Nick I know you do, but I think we should put some space between us all for a while. After all it might not be the right girl."

Nick - "But - "

Joe – "Nick I'm sorry, but I think Kevin's right on this one. We should keep our distance for a couple of days. What if one of us lets something slip?"

Kevin - *cough* "Joe." *cough*

Joe glared at him and I sighed. I knew they were right.

_The next day_

**Emily's P.O.V**

Last night after Rosie was put to bed, I told James and Lilly about my letter. It didn't feel right to keep something this important to them. They had a right to know.

_Flashback_

Emily - "Lilly, James. The reason I come home early, was because I received a letter from my parents. I was told that I have a family. I have 3 older brothers, one of them happens to also be my twin."

Lilly began to cry and James hugged her tight. It broke my heart to see her like this after she had been so good to me. I blinked my eyes fast to keep myself from crying.

Emily - "But there's something I want to say before anything happens."

The looked up at me with sad eyes.

Emily - "I'm not going to look for them and even if I did, you are my family and that's not going to change. You took me and Rosie in when you didn't have to and that means the world to me. I couldn't think of anyone else to be my parents."

They smiled bug and hugged me tight. It felt so nice.

_End of flashback_

I had just stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Today Lilly was watching Rosie, because I was going to the gym after school and she was slightly sick because she's teething. I got to school and the boys where no where to be seen. That was strange, usually they met me at my car or my locker. Where they avoiding me? No, they wouldn't do that. They were probably just running late. Joe must be obsessing over his hair or something. I chuckled at my joke and put my bag in my locker just as the bell rang. I had P.E first period so I headed to the gym, hoping to see Joe. Sure enough there he was, sitting on the bleachers. I waved to him, but he ignored me. I gave him a strange look and went to the locker room to change. I came out a few minutes later and sat next to him.

Emily - "Hey Where were you this morning? I was worried?"

Nothing. No response at all. It was like he didn't even know I was there. I was about to ask him what's going on, when Uncle Rick told us to pair up for warm ups. I turned to ask Joe, but was shocked to find him asking Taylor. Okay now I was getting pissed.

_A few hours pass_

By lunch time I was getting really fed up. The boys have been avoiding me all day and I don't know why. I thought they where my friends, but I guess not. I now realised that I'm meant to be alone. I went to the library and pulled out _Rosie Garden, _a story I found online and started reading.

Eventually music class came and all the boys sat at the opposite side of class to me. I sighed and put my head phones in and zoned out. When the bell rang, I stayed behind to avoid the boys. I sat at the piano and ran my fingers over the keys before playing "A Place In This World" by Taylor Swift. As I played the closing notes, I gave in and let the tears fall down my face. I got up and sat in the corner and sobbed. Soon I felt myself being pulled into someone's lap. I looked up and saw that it was Nick. I didn't care that I was mad at him, what I needed right now was to be held. So I wrapped by arms around him and he rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

Nick - "Shhhhhhh Em, calm down. You'll make yourself sick."

I took a few deep breaths, letting the oxygen get into my lungs.

Nick - "Emmy what's going on?"

I looked into the eyes of one of my best friends and sighed deeply. Evenutally I let my guard down and told him everything. About the letter and my brothers and how they probably don't know that I exist. However I was shocked when Nick said:

Nick - "Don't be so sure."

**Nick's P.O.V**

I don't know whether it was my brotherly instincts, or the fact that I could stand to see my best friend so distraught. But something inside me was telling me that I had to tell her. Emily looked at me with confused eyes.

Emily - "Nick what are you talking about? Do you know something that I don't?"

I sighed and pulled out my father's letter and the photograph of my sister.

Nick - "We got this the other day. It's a letter from our father telling us that we have a little sister that we never knew about."

Emily - "Wow! That must have been a shock to the system!"

Nick - "Oh yeah, it was."

She looked down and took the photo from me.

Emily - "Is this her?"

I nodded and she examined the photo. A few seconds later, her brows lowered.

Emily - "Hang on, this kinda looks like me when I was 8 years old."

She went silent and looked at the photo closely. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she turned to me.

Emily - "No," she whispered.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I can't believe I didn't see it before, how could I be so stupid?! They lost their parents around the same time that I did, there were three of them and they got a letter from their father telling them that they had a baby sister. It was them. The three Jonas boys, were my brothers. They were my family. I turned to Nick and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

Emily - "You're my brother. My twin!"

He smiled wide and I hugged him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's P.O.V

Emily – "You're my brother, my twin!"

I smiled and she hugged me. I know I told my brothers I wouldn't go near her, but I couldn't help myself. She has been so good for me ever since she came here. I've never been happier. I was not really a happy person after my parents deaths. I was shy and my brothers where my only friends. I never talked to anybody but the teachers. Then all of a sudden I see her pull up, and she's beautiful and strong in the way she carries her self and sticks up for those younger than herself.

We sat for a while and then I had to get up.

Nick - "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Will you be ok?"

Em nods, so I stand up. I kissed her cheek and left only to poke my head back in seconds later.

Nick - "Just so you know, I will never leave with out coming back."

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

Emily - "Go, before our brothers send out a search party."

I laughed and waved at her before heading for my house. As I walked down the street, I couldn'thelp but think about how could that sentence sounded when it fell from her mouth. As soon as I walked in the door, I ran straight up to my room, ignoring Kevin and Joe's confused expressions in the process. I locked my door behind me and picked up my guitar. I hadn't played in months and I had forgotten how good it felt to hold in in my hands. I began to strum random chords and a tune instantly came to me. I grabbed a pad and pen and started to write. I let the words flow out of me and within minutes I had a song. But it wasn't an ordinary song, it was a song about Emily... my sister Emily.

Emily's P.O.V

How is it possible that one person can possess the ability to instantly turn my day around? Because that's what Nick just did. I still can't belive that he's my brother, my twin brother! I sat on the floor for a while, just processing the events that had unfolded, before getting up and heading in the direction of the parking lot. I walked out side and standing by my car, was Loran and a bunch of other people. Something tells me this is not going to end well. As I continued to walk, she steped out in fount of me, blovking my path.

Loran- "Well lookey what we have here. It's the bitch who thinks she knows all about me."

I rolled my eyes and tried to go around her, but I was stopped again.

Loran - "Hey I was talking to you!"

Emily - "Look, I don't have time for your bullshit right now, so I suggest you get out of my way!"

She laughed her annoying little laugh and her crew let out a chorus of "oooooooooohs."

Loran - "What are YOU gonna do about it," she taunted, stepping closer to me.

I did the same and stared straight into her icy blue eyes.

Emily - "Or I'll tell all of your "friends" your deepest darkest secrets. Like how you really got those scars," I whispered dangerously.

Her eyes went wide and flashed with fear as she looked at the scars on her arms, memories of her old life coming back to haunt her.

Loran - "Please don't," she whispered, her eyes now shinning with tears.

Emily - "I won't, unless you give me a reason to."

And with that I pushed past her frozen body and got into my car.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to give credit WeLuvNickJay as co-writer for helping me right some of this chapter is is a writer on wattpad

I got home about 10 minutes later and let myself calm down before going inside. I by passed Lilly and Rosie, who gave me curious looks as I streaked up the stairs. I flopped down onto my bed and groaned loudly. I couldn't believe Loran! And to think she and I used to be best friends! Ha! Shows how much I meant to her. I rolled over onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow, letting all of my anger out of my system. I stopped when I heard US AGAINST THE WORLD by PLAY blasting from inside my backpack. I opened the pocket and pulled out my cell phone, grinning at the caller ID.

Emily - "What do you want?" I laughed.

Nick - "Well that's a nice way to greet your brother!"

Emily - "Oh I'm just doing the annoying sister thing."

Nick - "And you seem to have it downpat," he teased.

Emily - "Meany."

Nick - "Hey that's what big brothers do to their little sisters."

Emily - "You're not that much older than me."

Nick - "I'm still older."

I scowled and heard him laugh on the other end.

Nick - "Okay enough of the mean stuff and onto the real reason that I called."

Emily - "You mean you didn't call just to annoy your twin! *fake sobs* I'm hurt now."

Nick - "Oh stop it! Drama queen."

I grinned and sunk into my pillows.

Emily - "Okay seriously, why did you call?"

Nick - "Do you think you could meet me in the music room before school tomorrow?"

Emily - "Yeah why?"

Nick - "It's a surprise. Meet me after you drop of Rosie."

Emily - "Okay, but- "

I went to ask him what was going on, but was cut off by the annoying dial tone. I frowned and tossed the phone on my bed. I grabbed the romote and flicked the tv on, just as Lilly walked into the room holding Rosie.

Lilly - "There's someone downstairs for you."

Emily - "Okay thanks Lilly."

I got up and kissed her cheek before trotting downstairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

Emily - "What are YOU doing here!"

Loran - "Before you say anything, please let me speak."

Emily - "Oh this outta be good!"

James - "Emily be nice," he warned as he walked past us and into his office.

I crossed by arms and glared at Loran, still fuming at her for before. She sighed and looked into my eyes before speaking.

Loran - "Look I know I haven't exactly been nice to you since you started at school."

Emily - "That's an understatement," I spat.

James - "Emily!" James called from his office.

I rolled my eyes and let her continue.

Loran - "But when you brought up my old life today, it brought back memories of us and how close we used to be. And I miss that. I want us to go back to back to how we used to be, because I've realised how much I actually miss you."

I sighed and looked at her. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. But something inside me was telling me that she was being serious and that I should give her a second chance. I just hoped that I wouldn't regret it.

Loran - "Emmy please! I miss my best friend and I want her back."

Emily - "You do realise we won't be as close as we used to be."

Loran - "I know, but I will do anything in my power to get you to trust me again."

Emily - "You were a real bitch Lor, but truth be told, I miss you to. So how about we start over, as friends."

She smiled and we hugged.


	10. Chapter 10

We ended up hugging for about a minute, before eventually pulling away.

Loran – "Well I'd better get going. The 'rents are probably having a fit because I'm not home yet."

Emily – "You're not going anywhere."

She gave me a confused look as I raced upstairs to grab my phone from my room. I came back down and handed it to her.

Emily – "Not until you put your number in."

She smiled and pulled out her phone and we exchanged numbers. She slipped it back into her purse and got her car keys out.

Loran – "Do I get one more hug before I leave?"

I laughed and hugged her quickly before she turned to head out the door. Just as I was about to go back upstairs, I heard her call my name. I whirled around and saw her looking at me.

Emily – "What's up?"

Loran – "Thank you for giving me another chance, this really means a lot to me."

Emily – "Your welcome Lor, just please don't make me regret it."

Loran – "I won't, I promise. I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again."

I grinned widely and she did the same, before heading out the door. I turned on my heel and made a beeline for the music room after grabbing a pad and pen from my room. I picked up one of James' guitars and began to put my thoughts down onto paper…

The Next Morning:

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my annoying alarm. I fumbled around looking for it and thankfully shut it off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes only to find that I had fallen asleep in the music room. I picked up the notepad that had fallen off of my chest when I sat up and scanned my eyes over the lyrics that I had written last night. I smiled to myself; this was definitely one of my best songs so far.

I got up off the couch and put the guitar back into it's place, before leaving the room with the pad clutched against my chest. I stuffed it into my desk draw so it was out of sight and then went to have shower. After I was clean, I made my way downstairs to grab some breakfast before school.

Rosie squealed happily at the sight of me, which caused James and Lily to turn their heads.

James – "And she's awake!"

I laughed and shook my head.

Emily – "Good morning James."

James – "Morning."

Lily – "Did you crash in the music room last night?"

Emily – "Yup," I answered, popping the P, as I poured a bowl of cereal.

James – "I thought I heard you playing," he said as I sat down next to Rosie.

Emily – "Well it surely wasn't Rosie, so it must have been me."

They laughed at my pathetic humour and I finished off the last of my cereal, putting my dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Emily – "Well I'm off, I promised Nick that I'd meet him before school," I said, picking up Rosie.

Lily – "Oh are you now? Do I detect a bit of a crush going on?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

Emily – "A c-crush on N-Nick? EW! That'd be like dating my brother!"

James and Lily laughed; little did they know that was actually true. But I couldn't bring myself to tell them, I just couldn't.

Lily – "Don't worry sweetie I'm just stirring you. Go on have a great day.

Emily - "I will bye."

I carried Rosie out to the car and strapped her into her car seat. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I shut the door and took it out, to find that I had a text from Loran.

_Loran - Morning! Meet me out the front of school, got something I wanna show u. Luv Lor xx 3_

Something she wants to show me? Huh. Wonder what it could be? I texted back:

_Emily - Kay, on mi way now. Be there soon. Emmy xoxoxo_

I threw my phone into my purse and slid into the driver's seat. I started the ignition and my fave song "California King Bed" came on the radio. I smiled, turned up the volume and began to sing along.

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been California wishing on these stars<br>For your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been California wishing on these stars<br>For your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king _

Rosie giggled and clapped her hands when it was over and I smiled at her in the rear vision mirror before pulling into the parking lot. I unloaded the baby and set off to locate Loran. I spotted her leaning against her car and made my way over to her.

Emily - "Hey ya."

She turned her head in my direction and grinned when she saw me.

Loran - "Hi."

She held her arms out and we hugged each other tight for a few seconds, before pulling away.

Emily - "So what did you wanna show me? I'm beyond curious?" I asked as I adjusted Rosie in my arms.

Her face light up and she began to dig through her massive purse.

Emily - "Jeez Lor, is that a purse or a body bag?"

Loran - "Hardy har har."

I smirked and she poked her tongue out at me.

Emily - "Classy."

Loran - "You love it," she teased as she pulled out what appeared to be a battered old box.

Loran - "I was digging through my closet and found this hidden in the back."

She handed it to me and I attempted to open it, which was extremely difficult as I was holding Rosie.

Emily - "Hey can you please hold her for me?"

Loran - "Sure."

She took Rosie from my arms and put her on her hip. I opened the box and gasped at the coontents. I put a hand over my mouth and gazed up in shock. Inside was a bunch of old photographs from when Lor and I were little. With shakey hands, I took them out and began to look through them, giggling as the memories came flooding back.

Emily - "Oh I rememeber that!"

I pointed to a photo of the two of us on Halloween. Loran was Alice from Alice in Wonderland and I was the Mad Hatter.

Loran - "Me to. Ms Lee tried everything to get you to go as something that was a female, but you insisted on the Mad Hatter."

Emily - "Well whad did ya expect? I was a tomboy and I wanted to wear the cool top hat."

We giggled and I flipped through the rest of the photos. I got to the last one and I felt a cheesy grin break out over my face. Loran glanced over ot she which one I was looking at and she smiled.

Loran - "That one's my favourite."

It was the two of us grinning widely, holding each other tight. We couldn't have been more than 6 yrs old. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I put the pictures back in the box and gave it back to Loran.

Emily - "I can't believe you kept that after all these years."

Loran - "Well... to be honest I could never bare to throw it away."

Emily - "Well do you know what that shows me?" I asked as I took Rosie back.

Loran - "What?"

Emily - "That you still care."

She grinned widely at me and I returned it.

Emily - "Anyway, I hate to be rude but I've got to get Rosie off to child care and I promised nick that I'd meet him before school starts."

Loran - "That's okay, I should probably go and my friends to. But I'll see you in class?"

Emily - "Yeah."

I extended my free arm and we hugged quickly before heading off in our separate directions.


	11. Chapter 11

After the usual routine of taking Rosie to child care; having her cling to me as I try to leave and distracting her long enough for me to slip out the door, I hurried off to meet my brother.

Emily - "Alright, I am here! I know, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. Rosie was being extra clingy andd she wouldn't let me -"

I stopped mid sentence when I saw that i was actually talking to myself

Emily - "Go."

I looked around and confirmed that I was in fact alone. Nobody was here, which was odd considering Nick was fanatic about being on time. I huffed to myself and started to fumble through my book bag for my songbook. I found it, laid it on the ground, then picked up a guitar and started to play my new song.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
>But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,<br>Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
>Not gonna let you fall<em>

_Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You used to brave the world all on your own,  
>Now we won't let you go, go it alone<br>Be who you want to be, always stand tall  
>Not gonna let you fall,<em>

_Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_I never knew you could take me so far,  
>I've always wanted the hope that you are,<br>The ones I need_

_Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

When I finished Nick still hadn't arrived. I checked my watch and I saw that the bell was just about to ring. So I gathered up my stuff and left the room without a word. I can't believe he bailed on me...

**Nick's P.O.V **

By the time I finally got to school, I was beyond late to meet Emily. I practically jumped out of the car and sprinted to the music room. I don't even think my feet were making contact with the ground I was running that fast. As I skidded around the corner, Mr Wayne poked his head out of his office and called me in. I halted and cursed silently then trudged inside. I shut the door behind me and instantly became confused when I saw my brothers standing there looking just as confused as me.

Nick - "Ummm what's going on?"

Kevin - "That's what I'd like to know."

Mr. Wayne - "Well take a seat and I'll explain."

Joe - "I'd prefer to stand thanks," he said with attitude.

Kevin shot him a "watch it" look and he sighed and slumped into a chair.

Mr. Wayne- "Boys I know you've become close with Emily recently -"

Joe - "How'd you know that?"

Mr. Wayne - "It's not that hard to pick up on. You four are always together and you watch out for her as if she's your sister."

Nick - "Hehe yeah, I guess we sorta do," I laughed nervously.

Mr. Wayne - "Anyway; I want to ask you to look out for her."

Kevin - "Why is she in trouble?"

I smiled to myself, Kevin's going into "overprotective big brother" mode.

Mr. Wayne - "Unfortunately yes she is. My father, the man that killed her parents... he's being let out in two days on parole."

My blood boiled at the mention of that sickos name and I could tell that Kevin and Joe were reacting the same way.

Joe - "And you think he'll try to go after her?"

Mr. Wayne - "Oh I know he will. Believe me when I say that if he gets a chance, he will stop at nothing to finish what he started."

Kevin - "And I'm guessing that you want us to protect her and keep her safe?"

Mr. Wayne - "That's exactly what I'm asking."

Nick - "Sir, you have our word that we will do everything we can to ensure that she doesn't get hurt."

His face softened and he let out a sigh of relief.

Mr. Wayne - "Thank you."

Kevin - "Our pleasure."

We shook hands and the three of us left the room.

Kevin - "I can't believe that asshole is being released."

Joe - "I know, I swear if I ever see him on the streets... let's just say it won't end pretty."

Kevin - "I agree with you there."

Nick - "Me to. So do you think we should tell her?"

Joe - "Tell who?"

Nick - "Emily."

Kevin - "Are you nuts? We can't tell her!"

Nick - "She has a right to know Kevin!"

Joe - "Don't ya think we know that Nick? But can you imagine how terrified she'll be when she finds out the man who killed her parents, who are also possibly our parents; is being released and is most likely coming after her?"

I didn't respond, I just thought about Emily. Joe was right, we can't tell her. I graoned in defeat.

Nick - "I hate it when you're right."

He smirked satisfyingly.

Kevin - "Okay so we're agreed, we don't say a word to her?"

Joe and I both nodded.

Kevin - "Right then, now that that's settled, how do we find out if she's our sister or not?"

I looked down in guilt and began to shuffle my feet nervously.

Joe - "What's up with you?"

Nick - "Nothing."

Kevin - "Uh, yeah there is. What do you know?"

Nick - "I don't know anything, what makes you think that I know something?"

Joe - "You're babbling."

Nick - "So?"

Kevin - "Nick we're not idiot, just tell us what you know."

I tighted my grip on my bag and got ready to make a break for it.

Nick - "Well remember the other day when we decided that we had to avoid her just incase Joe let something slip? Well I gave in and when I went to talk her her I found her crying and she told me that she had just found out that she was given up at birth and she had three older brothers who probably know Nothing about her. And I said don't be so sure and I showed her our letter and the picture and she made the same connection that we did. Emily is our sister and she knows that we're her brothers."

That all came out in three breaths and I ran off quickly before they could process what I had just said.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

else where in the school Emily was waiting for her twin nick she finally gave up after the first bell rang she walk of to gym in class Joe was missing Emily new them that they where ignoring her and she plug-ed in her ipod and started her work out when she finished she looked around and the whole class was watching her the bell rang and she left not bothering to change in art she drew something she never thought she would draw again it was the picture of the site in the cemetery but in stead of her parents it was her grave and Rosie next to her she tore the picture out and scrunched it up packed up and ask the teacher if she could go to the office with permeation she walked in to the office and ask Janet's permeation to go home because I'm not feeling well i got Rosie and wrote a not and placed it on ricks desk on his phone the note said that she had gone to the gym and the ring  
>Emily- i picked up Rosie and made shore that i left a note for uncle rick and left i went home i pulled up just as Lilly was about to leave she looked at her watch Em there's still half a day of school left i told i felt sick and asked her to take Rosie with her so i could sleep and not worry she did i went inside and up to my room and got in bed when i new she was gone i went and grabbed my fight bag and walked out i left my car so nothing seemed wrong.<br>back at school  
>Jonas Boys- hey any one seen Emily Nick asks no bro why because i was meant to meet up with her and missed it and now i cant find her and i worried.<br>Emily - i walked in to the space where the fights are held i looked around for the middle of the day it was pretty busy i walk around looking for jimmy i sore Ron and Seville others but no jimmy something seemed wrong jimmy never ran when he as not hear i looked to the cadge and sore jimmy fighting someone and the guy was getting the better of him i looked at Ron for and answer he pointed to the office i nod and went up he followed what the hell  
>Ron- when i sore Emily i new she was pissed at me for not stopping the fight but she did not not what was at stake Emily the guy in the cadge with jimmy is after the orphanage and the ring but jimmy told him the only way he would get ether would be to beat him and you sore it Emily I'm sorry the only way i think is if you challenged him for it<br>Emily- i not telling him to put on fighter and when i went down I'm still standing he nodded and i when and changed in to my Gare my song came on and i walked to the cadge i opened the door picked Jimmy up and handed him to Ron with a nod the door was locked i look at the man in-front of me hears the deal man you win you get what you came for but i beat you you leave town and never come near hear again  
>Stranger- shore kiddo the names Zack<br>Emily- I'm Emily and not once have i lost and i wont start now this is my place and my orphanage we start to fight and when i knocked down he thinks he's won the crowd is yelling at me to get up yer that heart a bit but i get back up with the tune of I'm still standing half hour later and i finally won he gets up and shakes my hand well done kiddo well done we both leave the cadge and walk over to the locker room we walk in side talking when I'm hit on the back of the head and feel the world go black.

Part one finished Cliffhanger find out what happens


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

**Emilys pov**

the world slowly starts to come in to focus as i open my eyes i feel as if some one hit me i look a round and see I'm in a room with no windows and only a door i hear foot steps and when the door opens i relax a little because i see its Mr. Wayne and the man the hit me at the ring OK why did you do this because little Emily I'm not your teacher but this father i grasp no you were locked up and they told me you-ed never get out yer well see they are looking for me as i Brock out but I'm happy to go back once i finish what i started all those years ago he walks closer to me my hands are loose so i have a chance i look up he stopped half way to me he pulls out a 9 mm gun and keeps walk-inking when hes close enough i kick my legs up and hit the hand with the gun he drops it and i catch it before it hits the ground now I'm now holding a gun to his head with confidence move i say as we walk towards the door i walk close to him and i hit him on the back of the head and turn and run the moment he gose down I'm out the door i don't care about the man cashing me i run like never be-four  
><strong>nick pov<strong>  
>i look all thought the school for Emily and when i can not find her i ask my brothers hey guys have you seen Emily i was meant to meet her be four school and lost track of time and now i can not find her she has not been in classes i have with her same her bro sorry maybe her uncle knows where she is Joe said so we head to the gym sir we where wondering if you happen to no where Emily is we have not seen her all day and are a little bit worried she was not feeling well and went home she said she might hit the gym if she was felling a little better thanks sir i say a i run out of the gym i run though the corridors and out to my car i jump in and turn on the engine by this time my brothers are also in my car nick slow down Kevin says as I'm speeding down the road i slow down a Little but not much i pull in to Emily's drive way and jump out leaving the car running i knock on the door and Lilly Emily's step mom opens it Lilly is Emily hear i ask no she went to the gym thanks I'm back in the car and down the drive in seconds for some reason i have a bad feeling about this we pull up and the police are out the front i run towards Ron wheres Emily i ask Ron look at me with sad eyes at that moment i new something wasn't right well i ask Ron then tells me that Emily was in a fight for the orphanage that she lived at and after the fight as she was leaving she was hit on the head from behind and taken buy a big man that looked mad like he had so sort quell with her oh no what if Mr Wayne Sr got her i would never forgive my self has some one told their family i ask no the police dint want in case its a set up so she could run away from the adoptive parents sir may i speak with the officer in charge i a ask I'm and you are he asks my name is nick Jonas and the girl you wont look for is my twin sister we have just gotten her back having never known she existed now you wont look because you think she has ran away bit i can tell you for sir she hasn't see the only way she would let her adoptive parents adopt her is if she was allowed to take the little girl that thinks of her as a mother no i know for a fact Emily would never runaway unless she had Rosie now i know for a fact Rosie is with we step nan lily as we where just there and there is also the fact that if you had looked at Emily's case file you would no that the man that killed our parents and tyred to kill her just Brock out of prison and the only thing he wants is to finish what he started 4 year ago now will you help her or not because if not then I'm going to find her and when i do if the man that killed our parents took her i wont be responsible for what happens i tell him OK Mr Jonas well look for your sister but please don't do anything stupid that may take you from her from what I've heard shes had a hard life and it finally training around don't skew it up for her OK i wont i head back to Emily's place and Lilly lets me inside we all sit on the couch and wait for news i hope shes OK I'm so scared if only i had turned up instead of going with Mr Wayne this may have never happened i think poor Rosie if something bad happens she may never see her mum again Nick i hear yelled i jump Dode i know you think this is your fault but its not now stop thinking like that its not going to help Joe tells me shes going to be fine I'm not ready to lose my little sister yet OK shell come home to us she has to<p>

end of part 2 what will happen will Emily find her way back to her family stay tuned to find out


End file.
